In collaboration with Yun Wang (NHRI), we found that the p53 inhibitor pifithrin-alpha provides neuroprotective effects agains methamphetamine-induced neurodegeneration involving the ER stress pathways. The work is published in Neurotoxicity Research. In collaboration with Jessie Schank (University of Georgia), we found that increased expression of the neurokinin-1 receptor in amygdala increased alcohol consumption in P rats. This work is published in Neuroscience. In collaboration with Dr. Peter Kalivas (MUSC), our novel D1-Cre rat was used to show that D1 expressing neurons that innervated the ventral pallidum are critifal for mediating cue-induced cocaine seeking behavior. This work is published in Journal of Neuroscience.